Shadow Commander: Fox
by NeoMachiavelli2
Summary: Danzo had successfully trained Naruko into a ROOT member, and became the best trained Danzo had, now Naruko with the mind of a Soldier and an Assassin, her job: protect Konoha and become Hokage. But her mission came with a few complications: she became interested at a certain Raven haired Boy
1. Prologue

**This is my first Rodeo Ride AKA my first fanfiction here.****I may have a few typos here and there but i'm still learning. So i hope you enjoy this..**

**Prolouge**

Danzo had just escaped with the infant in his arms, just barely

"Damned Fox" he grunted, his left arm was gone due to the Kyuubi. But he was able to grab the Jinchuriki moments before Minato died.

'Even though i knew this attack was coming due to that Snake telling me, but i wasn't aware that Obito Uchiha was the one behind the attack' Danzo thought, knowing that the masked man was the supposed dead student of Minato, he was able to know about the Masked Man's identity due to a conversation between the Yondaime and the Masked Uchiha during the battle.

'However this changes nothing' Danzo looked at the baby in his arms, now in his possession he had the perfect weapon of Konoha itself.

But Danzo, unlike most people would say about him, like his rival Hiruzen, he was not a war hawk. Sure he was a suspicious character, and that he used to emotionally break children into emotionless soldiers, sure he employed guerilla tactics against rival ninjas and other potentially dangerous countries.

But he was not power hungry, he used to believe that he was to be Hokage, but that was a long time ago.

He had long given up that desire due to many years of experience and wars, he had realized that he didn't need to be Hokage to protect Konoha, he had his organization to do so.

But he wanted a member of his organization to be Hokage, one of his own ROOT.

And he is staring at the baby

"You will be my greatest acheivement, and my legacy" He said to the baby, who open it's eyes and cooed, the baby had blonde hair and fox whisker birth marks.

_"Fox, the animal of illusion and deceit, of beauty and cunning, of mind and trickery. You shall be this village's protector, it's weapon from the shadows, it's goddess of war and beauty, for i'll shape you to greatness, even if i'll break every aspect of your being, you'll grow stronger, for i have no use of the weak-willed, you will break but you'll grow strong__For you'll be this Village's Will Of Shadow"_

**Prolouge En****d**

**So what did you guys think?? Like and review, and see you all next update.****Good Day, and Eyes open!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prison Break and Debrief

**Chapter 1: Insertion**_"A true Ninja never fights fair, and we Ninja don't play by the rules. You may flash all those fancy Jutsus you want, but i'll always win through deception and trickery, as a true Ninja should do"__-Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze_

**6 years later, Yuki no Kuni**

_"Fox Leader this is Alpha-1, Target is located __on the bottom floor of the prison complex, cell number 659, heavily guarded with a team of 5 chunin, and a High-Level Jounin__"_

_"Copy, wait for all teams to get in position"_

_"Alpha-1, ready"_

_"Alpha-2, ready"_

_Alpha-3, ready"_

_"All teams in position, awaiting orders"_

_"All Alpha Units, go go go!!"_A team of ROOT Anbu stealthily sneaked in a prison complex, and Alpha-1 Unit had taken out two sentry ninjas guarding the entrance door

Alpha-2 then took out the guards in the outer perimeter, preventing any Yuki-nin from blocking their escape.

Alpha-3's job, planting chakra paper bombs into the Prison Barracks, Command tower and Communication lines.

_"Alpha-4, You're with me" _The commander of the ROOT unit, ordered with a cold, detached but commanding female voice.

The commander of said unit, is wearing a standard Anbu Black Ops outfit, but coloured black, she also wore a white fox hannya mask that resembled the kyuubi.

_"Sai, Hornet, take point" _

The two ROOT obeyed, and stormed into the prison entrance, and they quickly killed those in their way

_"Viper, Tiger, Lion, take the east wing and free the prisoners. Deer, Horse, Cobra, left wing" _The Fox ROOT Anbu ordered

_"Copy Fox Commander" _They dispersed and proceeded with their orders

_"Sai, i have a special task for you: the PrisonWarden is the brother of Doto Kazehana's chief technological engineer, and the head of 'Project: Kunai Rain' and 'Project: Snowblood', kill him and take all documents related to the two Projects"_ Fox ordered the two, with a tone that leaves no hesitation.

_"Yes sir" _he went towards the direction towards the Warden Quarters

"Phase One is complete, now Phase Two of the operation begins" Fox said to herself, she then went down below the prison

'It seems that the alarm hasen't gone off yet, better make the timelime' She then went down to the lower levels

She encountered more cell doors, most were empty save for a few, these people were imprisoned for 'crimes against the daimyo' and were locked forever.

After some cell searching, she had found the number

_659_

"All Alpha Units, _White Night, White Night_"

**_BOOM!!!!!!_**

**_BOOM!!!!!_**

**_BOOM!!!!!_**

A series of explosions rocked the complex, the entire underground levels began to shake from the explosions

_"What the hell?!!!"_

_"Are we under attack?!!"_

_"Oh shit!! The Barracks is destroyed!!!"_

_"Can somebody call the Daimyo-AHHHH!!!"_

_"Hey!! Can somebody read-WHAT THE HELL?!!!"_

_"SIR, ENEMY NINJAS ARE ATTACKING THE PRISON, THE GUARDS ARE DEAD!!!!"_

"Show time" Fox smirked under her mask, she then concentrated her chackra on her left leg and kicked the door open, ending up flying

"Koyuki Kazahana?" Fox answered the chained woman inside the prison, the Princess of Snow Country is in a miserable state, she wore a tattered kimono, barefooted, and extremely malnourushed, she even had her eyes sunk and lifeless

Fox approached the prisoner and checked her pulse 'She's still alive, but barely'

"I'm here to get you out of this country, so hold on" She carried her on her back, and makes a run for it.

"Well well, ain't this a surprise" A voice behind her said, stopping Fox

Fox turned around and saw a Yuki-nin wearing chakra armor, but the face of said nin belongs to-

"Nadare Ryoga, one of Doto's ninjas and an S-ranked nin" Fox replied

"And you're the legendary 'Fox', no first or last name in the bingo books, first appeared 2 years ago, she's known to have killed 300 band of highly trained Rouge Samurai in Steel Country, singlehandly overthrown and killed Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage. She is known to have killed her enemies through Assassination methods and often without chakra, reported to have used The Kiroii Senko's 'Hiraishin' and 'Rasengan' jutsu during the Kirigakure civil war. SS Ranked, Flee on sight, bla bla bla, 100,000,000 ryo bounty from Iwa, 50,000,000 ryo bounty from Sound" He finished

"Your reputation preceeds you" He smirked

Fox didn't react, "I have no time for you Ryoga, my business is with my client, not killing you"

"Sorry kid, the Princess is my prisoner, and she's my responsibility" He charged towards the ROOT Anbu, but then a ROOT-nin blocked Ryoga's way.

"Commander, i'll hold him off" The ROOT Anbu said, clashing blades with The Yuki nin

"Suzumebachi" Fox then nodded and shunshined away with the Princess

"Oh you've done it now bitch" Ryoga growled, "Once i'm done with you-!"

"Then i'll have to stall you to give Fox-soutaicho enough time to escape" Suzumebachi said, agitating Ryoga

_"I swore my loyalty to Naruko-sama, till my dying breath, this i swore in the name of the Fon family" _Suzumebachi thought to herself, her fanatical devotion to her Commander expressed through her voice

"You'll have to go through me!"

**Few Hours later, the Ports of Yuki no Kuni**

Fox and Koyuki had arrived in the ports, with their client waiting for them at the intended ship they were going to meet

"Sandayu" Fox said, with her mask off she looked at her client

She had fair, unblemished white skin, blue ocean eyes, and golden blonde long hair tied to a ponytail, she had fox whisker like marks on her cheeks

But Sandanyu feels unnerved by her, because her eyes hold a dark malevolent feel under a emotionless expression, her eyes are cold to look at and if he looked at it close enough, he can see a tint of demonic red under the blue.

_"It's like looking at a_ _person possessed" _Sandayu shook his head, shifting his attention to the princess, his heart ached for her

_'Poor her Highness, she doesn't deserve this, not what had happened to her father' _He thought, feeling angry and sad about what happened, he swore to avenge her father, the previous Daimyo and restore the rightful heir to the throne

Which is why he hired Danzo's ROOT Ninja's, since he gave an offer he can't refuse.

"We support the rebellion, in return we need your technological research on Project _Sky Wind_, _Mole Horde_, and _Thunder Clap_ that the RD and the former Daimyo had been developing"

"Deal"

**A Few Days later, Konoha ROOT Base**

"Well done Fox, for your mission success and your retrieval of these files, these can prove benefitial to Konoha's military power and security" Danzo sat at his office looking at the files

"I did what i was trained to do sir" Fox replied

Danzo nodded, feeling proud of his accomplishment. His training of Fox was his most challenging and most rewarding.

Fox, or Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze stood in attention. Looking at her Mentor/Surrogate Father with no visible emotion.

On the inside, she felt the need to please her 'father' by performing her duties as a ninja and was in fact happy that he praised her just a little.

Naruko knew that in her birth, she knew how to kill before she could walk, that was the belief she held on to, knowing that a ninja should feel nothing about their victims. She believed that her mother died while protecting

She had spent 8 years in the ROOT Base, training night and day. She made her first training mission at 4, graduated at 6, and in the same age at her first mission, killed 6 nuke-nin with nothing but a kunai.

She had seen things that no child should, from mass killings to mass rape of women and children, mentally insane killers to cold hearted renegades. Every mission/training had been a horrifying experience, but as time went on, she had extreme concealment of her emotions, even shutting her emotions off temporarily, like an off and on switch.

For 8 years, she had hardened herself into an assassin, a weapon without fear or feeling. But she kept a piece of her humanity in her, the boy she befriended before she was bought in by ROOT

**_Flashback_**

_"Who are you?" A raven haired boy saw a blonde girl in the swings, her sad face hidden by her bangs._

_"I'm Naruko, you?" The girl asked a bit rudely, not trusting the boy._

_"I-i have no one to play, the kids don't want to play with me because i'm the son of the Uchiha"The boy scratched the back of his head akwardly_

_"And my name is Sasuke, i hope we can be friends" He smiled and offered his hand to the girl_

_And for a moment, she smiled just a little, thinking that she had a chance to make at least one friend._

**_Flashback end_**

"What's the next mission sir?" Naruko said, waiting for her next mission, eager to be out in the field again.

'I think it's time' Danzo sighed, knowing that his best operative, the 12 year old Namikaze is to become an official kunoichi of Konoha, his plans for Naruko were now set in motion.

He had informed Sarutobi about Fox's admission to the Academy, but didn't give Fox's true name. He wanted Fox to reveal her true Heritage in the chunnin exams, to begin his plans to create his new dream:

To unite the entire Hidden Villages in one banner, with Konoha at the top. And Naruko as it's sole leader.

"You know of your true parents Correct?" Danzo asked a question

Naruko snorted a little, "Yes sir, i know my good ol'dad was the Yondaime Hokage, and my Mom was a princess from Whirpool Country"

"Did you hate your father for sealing the Kyuubi inside you?"

"My father had no choice sir" Naruko hardened her voice, "It was a matter of life and death, he would not ask for anyone to sacrifice ones child to be a Demon Vessel, so the next best thing was to seal it on his own child" She lifted her shirt and revealed her seal.

"I just wished he could've foreseen the fallout, known that the villagers would try to kill me because they think i was the Kyuubi, if my father was alive by now he would be furious at the way his village had treated his _own daughter like a monster and not a hero_" She hissed angrily, she never forgave the villagers at the way they spat on her father's honor and their attempts to kill her. She no longer trusted the Sandaime, due to his inability to help her, and his kowtowing to the civilian council's feet, to whom Naruko had great animosity against, since the council were responsible in making her life miserable.

"Well, i'm giving you a series of missions that will allow you to correct the slights the villagers had done towards you" Danzo smiled, relishing at the thought of the Civilian Council being bought down by Naruko, he never liked the Civilian Council's in General, they had their uses but their constant bickering and greed for more power became a liability. He wanted to see the Council disbanded.

"Your mission's is this: Go to the Academy and take on a job as a student teacher, Take down the Mercenary group Akatsuki, and become Hokage" Danzo said, this surpised Naruko

"I can understand the last two sir, but take on a teacher role in the Ninja Academy? Isn't that a bit pointless? since i'm not a good teacher, since the type of training that i give to my unit can practically break them mentally and physically " Naruko raised an eyebrow

"You're correct Fox but as you see, the quality of our Ninjas that come out of the Academy are so woefully low, that out of all the fresh graduates in the academy: 60 to 80 percent of those graduates die before they could become Chunnin, the curriculum in the academy are so inadequate and pointless that they have subjects not ninja related: _Flower Pressing_?? What kind of ninja does that? _Tea Making? Dance Lessons? _Pah!"

Seeing Danzo's distaste, she understood why, even she was disgusted by the Ninja school curriculum, even more so when she sees Genins in that academy that have having false assumptions and beliefs of ninjas like they believe that the life of ninjas are full of heroism and adventure

'The life of a ninja is filled with blood and death, the path we carve for ourselves are left with the bodies of our killed. The life of ninja is not of adventure and heroes, it's a bloody life, full of tragedies and duty'

"I've told my rival that i would send my best operative in help training the poorly skilled, poorly motivated Genin into fighting shape, and that operative is you, i've managed to convince him to send you to teach in the academy with the rank of tobuketsu jounin"

Naruko thinks for a minute, seeing that his reasoning was acceptable, she agreed to take the assignment

"Okay sir, i'll take the job" She saluted

Danzo nodded and dismissed her. Danzo sighed and leaned back on his chair

'I guess Sarutobi was right, we are getting too old for this job' Danzo chuckled

Danzo was dying, he had a few years left, 2 or 3 years at the best. His body is now suffering from an illness not even Tsunade can prevent.

His illness made him realize that he's not going to be Hokage. So he decided if not him, his successor will

'Fox, you'll bring Konoha to it's full glory, just as your father have done'

Danzo then brings out his office microphone and speaks

"Operation Nine Phases is a go, all ROOT Operatives, Nine Phases is now in play, assume Protocol 1" Danzo announced to his entire ROOT except Naruko that his ultimate plan is now in play:

_The Rise of The Fox Goddess has begun._

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**Sorry for the crappy story telling, still not used to writing long drawn out chapters.**

**Any reasonable criticism is highly appreciated**

**Stay open, and wait for next chapter**


	3. Notice

NOTICE

I'm sorry if i didn't update or add new chapters. If you're wondering why is because i've kinda undeliberately changed my account password months ago for some stupid reason and forgot the password. And for that reason i've made another account under the name 'aderno 159 kai'.

Also i've made a desicion to move all of my works there instead. So i'll be moving all my stories to that author account.

If you want to find my other account, the Author name will be 'aderno 159 kai'.

I'm extremely sorry for the inconvienience, delay, and hiatus.

Have a nice day.


End file.
